1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snowblower attachment for a pickup truck and more particularly pertains to blowing snow along the path of travel by an auger mechanism powered for rotation by mechanisms supported from the forward end of a pickup truck while providing the forward motion of the snowblower by the truck from which it is supported.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of snowblowers of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, snowblowers of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of piling snow through a wide variety of mechanisms receiving power from a wide variety of sources are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,296 to Reilley a snow plow attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,830 to Viola discloses a truck mounted pavement sweeping brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,284 to Mikami discloses a snow plow for vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,052 to Guy, Jr. discloses a snow blower.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,475 to Schmidt discloses a snow blower.
In this respect, the snowblower attachment for a pickup truck according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of blowing snow along the path of travel by an auger mechanism powered for rotation by mechanisms supported from the forward end of a pickup truck while providing the forward motion of the snowblower by the truck from which it is supported.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved snowblower attachment for a pickup truck which can be used for blowing snow along the path of travel by an auger mechanism powered for rotation by mechanisms supported from the forward end of a pickup truck while providing the forward motion of the snowblower by the truck from which it is supported. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.